


Radius

by Luna_Roe



Series: From Heartbreak to Recovery [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: He hoped everyone could hear her. He wanted everyone to hear what he did to her. Everyone in a mile radius at least.





	Radius

The sky was dark, spackled with millions of a stars and a crescent moon, as he pushed her against one of the walls in the alley. She moaned in his embrace as she wrapped her legs around his frame, her hands ridding him of his hat and working their way in to his coat. His own hands moved to unfasten her armor that somehow accentuated her body in the best of ways.

“Damn,” He breathed out as her lips landed on his neck and nipped. She had been so eager to make camp for the night, and now he knew why.

She hummed lowly at him as the last bit of her armor clattered to the ground. As she leaned back to allow him access to the zip of her vault suit, he shrugged off his coat. Her beautiful deep orbs stared at him wanting. He smirked, pulling the zip slowly down to release her from its confines.

She squirmed a bit and breathily let out, “Stop teasing me, John.”

He pulled the zip faster, nearly ripping the suit from her body, “Who would I be if I kept such a pretty lady waiting?” She felt so warm, compared to his normally cold skin. Her shiver let him know she was adjusting, and he gave her the moments she needed before he completely stripped her of her suit. She made quick work of his clothing as well, and before they knew it they were back at each other.

Her groan of pleasure nearly sent him over when he thrust inside her, but he held on. They had been doing so well in the past few weeks since her epiphany, he wanted to prove his happiness to her. He wanted to make her feel good. Getting his rocks off in the first ten seconds wouldn’t exactly accomplish that.

Fingernails scratched at his back and a pair of plump lips peppers kisses over his skin, “John.” The way she moaned his name was intoxicating. He wanted more than anything to hear her moan his name again. As if on cue she breathed, “John.”

Their heads snapped to look down the alley as they heard someone splash in a puddle. It was two raiders walking down the alley. He dropped them to the ground, close to their discarded garments. The two of them grabbed their pistols, each aiming. Bullets landed square in the middle of the eyes on both intruders, just as intended, and down the raiders went.

He looked down at the woman beneath him when he heard her purr, “All while still inside me. John, you’re something else.”

He peppered her face with kisses before replying with, “Gotta impress you somehow, babe.”

She dropped her gun, grabbed his face, and kissed him. The passion and need relayed in that kiss told him he had impressed her. He couldn’t help but revel at the feel of her warmth, her walls tightening him. Fingernails found his back once more and he resumed the actions from before they were rudely interrupted. Her moans and screams of pleasure echoed in the alleyway, bouncing off the buildings and alerting anyone in a mile radius that there was a woman getting her brains fucked out, and damn was she happy about it.

To be honest, he hoped that everyone heard her. He hoped that there were spectators. He wanted the world to know that he was the lucky one that got to be with the Sole Survivor. He wanted the world to be jealous that an ugly mug like his could be with such a beautiful, deadly woman like her. Call it pride, or whatever you like, he wanted everyone to know that he was the reason for those pleasured screams. He could swear, by the look in her eyes, that so did she.

~~


End file.
